


It's a wonderful life

by Leiram



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-09-20
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/pseuds/Leiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veinticinco momentos, veinticinco instantes en la vida de Edward y Winry. #Prompt 12. Tiempo. Winry había dicho que siempre lo esperaría, pero sabía que algún día se cansaría y entonces, ¿qué haría? Edward/Winry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 16. Preservativo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #16. Después de un año y medio de noviazgo, Edward y Winry deciden que ya es hora de dar el siguiente paso pero antes de hacerlo, el joven Elric tendrá que pasar por un pequeño problema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** FMA no es mío.
> 
>  **ADVERTENCIAS:** Contiene lime.

La palabra nervioso no alcanzaba a describir lo que en ese momento sentía Edward. Hoy sería el día; hoy por fin sería el día en que perdería la virginidad. Después de un año y medio de noviazgo con Winry, ambos decidieron que ya era hora de dar el siguiente paso.

Habían decidido que lo mejor sería hacerlo aquella noche porque nadie se encontraría en su casa. La abuela Pinako había partido esa mañana a Rush Valley, al parecer tenía pensado visitar a un antiguo discípulo suyo que ahora vivía ahí (¿sería Dominic? se preguntó Ed); Alphonse la había acompañado diciendo que desde hacía tiempo le había prometido a Paninya que la visitaría.

Así es, pensó Edward, hoy era la noche perfecta. A pesar de que estaba seguro de lo que haría, él no podía dejar de mirar la puerta, preguntándose cuando su novia vendría y en como harían _eso_. Las únicas veces que Edward oyó hablar sobre sexo había sido en libros sobre la anatomía humana hacía ocho años y medio, cuando él y su hermano habían tratado de revivir a su madre. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar en el ser que habían creado aquel día.

Sus pensamientos fueron dejados de lado cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Hacía dos horas Winry había recibido un llamado de uno de sus clientes, al parecer se había dañado su automail mientras trabajaba y tenía que arreglárselo. Pero ahora eso ya no importaba, ahora Winry estaba de vuelta y eso sólo podía significar que el momento ya se acercaba.

-Hola Ed –saludó Winry mientras se dirigía al baño-. Voy a darme una ducha-. A Ed le pareció notar algo de nerviosismo en su voz. Al menos estaba contento de no ser el único de los dos en sentirse de ese modo.

Edward empezó a juguetear con sus dedos mientras esperaba a Winry, que se estaba tardando más de lo normal. Cuando finalmente salió, Ed la miró para darse cuenta que sólo llevaba una toalla encima. Con una mirada nerviosa, Winry le señaló las escaleras, indicándole que se adelantaría. Le asintió con la cabeza mientras se paraba del sillón.

Cuando llegó, Winry ya estaba tapada hasta el pecho, Edward se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda. Con mucha inquietud se sentó en la cama y empezó a desvestirse. ¿Por qué le costaba hacerlo ahora? No sería la primera vez que ella lo vería de esa forma, claro excepto sin los boxers. Después de haber terminado, Edward se metió en la cama.

Pasaron varios minutos, que a Ed le parecieron horas, mirando el techo; y probablemente lo habría seguido haciéndolo si no hubiera sido porque escuchó la voz de Winry.

-Ya es hora –oyó que le decía.

-Sí –le contestó.

Otro silencio incómodo.

-Estás seguro de esto, ¿no? –Ed se dio una cachetada mentalmente, tendría que haber sido él el que le preguntara eso a ella y no al revés.

-Por supuesto -le respondió aunque aún se notaba su nerviosismo-. ¿Tú no lo estás?

-Claro que sí –le aseguró.

Desde que se había acostado, Edward la miró. Él también podía notar que había inquietud en su voz pero su mirada era segura. Suspiró de alivio. Tenía miedo que ella al final no lo estuviera pero sus ojos le devolvieron la confianza perdida. Se dio vuelta, para mirarla completamente y para transmitirle que él también lo estaba.

Con torpeza empezó a tocarla, acariciándole los brazos hasta llegar a los hombros para luego bajar a la espalda. Winry se dejó llevar las caricias mientras ella lo besaba y le devolvía sus caricias. Poco a poco, sus cuerpos se fueron juntando cada vez más y más. Sin darse cuenta, Ed ya estaba acariciando los pechos de Winry y ella le estaba mordisqueando su lóbulo.

Al ser su primera vez, sus movimientos eran torpes e imprecisos, temiendo que lo que estaban haciendo o lo que fueran a hacer estuviera mal.

Mientras seguían con las caricias, Edward miró a Winry, preguntándole si ya estaba preparada para el próximo paso. Ella le asiente con la cabeza y Ed se pone encima suyo, listo para hacer su cometido. Cuando ya le faltaba poco, la voz de Winry lo detuvo.

-E…Espe…ra. L…Lo tr…aes pu…puesto, ¿n… no? –terminó decir entre suspiros.

Edward no entendía a lo que ella se refería hasta que se dio cuenta. Por segunda vez en el día, se cacheteó mentalmente de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de _aquello_? Había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en ese momento que hasta había olvidado ponérselo.

-Espérame un momento –le dijo mientras, con gran dificultad, se ponía de pie e iba a su habitación.

Cuando llegó, Ed empezó a buscar _aquello_ frenéticamente. Lo había dejado escondido para que su hermano ni la abuela Pinako lo encontrara. Lo que menos quería era tener que soportar la mirada pícara de Al junto con sus consejos para cuidarse y la aterradora mirada de su abuela. Con una gran sonrisa de victoria, lo encontró. Con la misma rapidez que llegó, se marchó.

Al llegar a la habitación de su novia se fijó en que ella aún seguía en la misma posición de antes aunque notaba que sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas. Se sentó en la cama y se dispuso ponerse aquella _cosa_ para terminar con lo que habían empezado. Claro que eso era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo; y efectivamente eso era lo que estaba experimentando el joven Elric.

 _-¿Cómo diablos se pone esta cosa? –_ pensaba mientras trataba por todos los medios ponérselo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ed? –inquirió Winry después de varios minutos de lucha entre su novio y su enemigo (si es que podía llamarlo así).

-No es nada, no te preocupes. Ya voy. –le dijo aunque aún seguía en su lucha.

Winry siguió allí, esperando por Ed hasta que se dio cuenta del problema.

-Ahora entiendo. No sabes ponerte un preservativo, ¿no? –le dijo con una mirada divertida.

-¡Cállate! ¡No es eso, boba! –le imperó aunque sabía que lo que decía era verdad.

Winry rió divertida, pensando en como aquella situación había cambiado el ambiente.

-¿¡Cómo diablos hace Mustang para ponerse esta cosa! –gritó Ed con frustración. Winry suspiró.

-No tienes remedio. –dijo ella mientras se levantaba y se ponía al lado de Edward.

Con un gran sonrojo de parte de ambos, Winry comenzó a ayudar a Ed a ponerse el preservativo.

**XXX**

El único sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación era la respiración de ambos. Hacía rato que habían terminado y los dos no podían dejar de pensar en cuan bien se sentían. Ed miró a Winry con una sonrisa mientras seguía abrazándola. Era una suerte que ni Alphonse ni la abuela regresaban mañana, pensó.

-Esta noche fue espectacular, creo que nunca la olvidaré –Le dijo Winry mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

Edward asintió mientras dejaba que apoyara su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Creo que nunca olvidaré que te tuve que ayudar a ponerte un preservativo. –Terminó de decir Winry antes de quedarse dormida en los brazos de Edward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una nueva tabla :D Y esta vez decidí hacerla con mi pareja favorita. En realidad ya había empezado la tabla el año pasado pero como no se me ocurría un título, esto sólo había quedado publicado en mi livejournal.
> 
> Espero que le haya gustado. Los reviews siempre serán bien recibidos.
> 
> _Editado 25/05/2009 para corregir algunas cosas._


	2. 22. Agua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #22. Agua: Todo era culpa del maldito calor y sus hormonas. ¿Cómo podía llegar a pensar en esas cosas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío.

Edward volvió a pasarse la mano por la frente para limpiarse el sudor y miró el cielo. El sol estaba en su completa plenitud, sin ninguna nube en el cielo tapándolo. Ed trató de quitarse la transpiración de su rostro otra vez y maldijo a Ling por convencerlos a él, Al y Winry de visitar Xing. No es que no quisiera ir allí, desde hacía tiempo que sentía curiosidad por el rentanjutsu y como esa niña no quiso enseñárselo, había pensado en ir al país de origen para aprenderlo. El problema simplemente era tener que atravesar el gran desierto que separaba ambos países. ¿Cómo habían hecho Ling y esa enana para atravesarlo solos?

Ed agarró la correa del camello que montaba y miró su alrededor. Ling, Ran Fan y Fu estaban en la delantera, dirigiendo al grupo mientras que Alphonse y Winry se encontraba a dos pasos suyos, hablando.

Sus ojos se concentraron en Winry. Sus manos se encontraban peinando su cabello lo más que podía mientras que con su boca mordía su goma para el pelo. Sus manos trataban de peinar sus pelos rebeldes sin éxito; a continuación su mano derecha agarró su goma y comenzó a hacerse una coleta. Gotas de sudor corrían en su rostro. Ed se fijó en una que comenzó a caer de su frente, pasando entre ambos ojos para dirigirse a la nariz, que terminaría en sus labios para que al final su labio se encargara de deshacerla al relamer su labio.

Edward sintió sed otra vez y tuvo que controlar sus manos para que no agarraran su cantimplora. Ling les había advertido que el viaje era largo y que había que suministrar las dosis de agua para que no se acabara. Pero, diablos, desde hacía una hora que tenía sed y si no tomaba algo ahora, terminaría por ceder a los deseos de sus hormonas y terminaría por besar los labios mojados de Winry para calmar su sed.

Inconscientemente sus ojos volvieron a dirigirse hacia Winry pero esta vez ella pareció darse cuenta que era observada y giró su cabeza para encontrarse a Ed.

-¿Ocurre algo, Ed? –preguntó con mirada curiosa. Nuevas gotas corrieron de nuevo a los labios de Winry y las incontratables ganas de besarla se hicieron más fuerte.

-¡Nada! –chilló Ed sonrojado mientras agarraba su cantimplora y tomaba algo de su agua.

Winry frunció su ceño y abrió su boca para decirle algo, pero Ling la interrumpió antes de que pudiese hacerlo.

-Chicos, será mejor que nos detengamos, ya está oscureciendo y los camellos están muy cansados para seguir -dijo el xinguense mientras señalaba las ruinas de Xerxes.

Ed suspiró y se bajó de su camello. Tal vez si dormía un poco dejarían de atacarles esos pensamientos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-¿Y ahora me dirás que diablos te pasa? –Edward se sobresaltó y miró hacía atrás para encontrarse con Winry. Ya todos se habían ido a dormir pero él aún no podía conciliar el sueño así que decidió dar una vuelta por las ruinas; y allí se encontraba, frente al tan conocido círculo de transmutación que se había encontrado hacía dos años atrás.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó haciéndose el tonto. Sospechaba de qué quería hablar, pero él no quería hacerlo.

Winry suspiró y se sentó en el piso. Ed la miró y la imitó.

-Desde hoy que has estado actuando muy extraño. No has hecho otra cosa más mirarme hoy, y cuando te pregunto qué te pasa, te sonrojas y tomas agua. –dijo Winry. Edward se sonrojó un poco y miró para otro lado-. ¿Qué diablos te ocurre?

Edward suspiró y se acostó. Bien, ¿qué podía decirle? _"Veras Winry, por alguna extraña razón tengo ganas de besarte hoy"._ Sí, claro. Todo era culpa del maldito calor y sus hormonas que decidieron atacarlo ese día.

Su mirada se dirigió a Winry de nuevo y se dio cuenta que aún ella esperaba una respuesta suya.

-No es nada. Sólo es el calor –dijo con voz baja. Bien, no era una mentira pero no le iba a decir la verdad.

Winry arqueó una ceja, sin creerle.

-¿Seguro que sólo es eso? –dijo con voz burlona. –Si no te conociera, diría que eras un pervertido mirándome.

Ed se sonrojó por enésima vez en el día se levantó con brusquedad.

-¡Yo no te miraba de esa forma! –vociferó mientras ella se reía a carcajadas-. Idiota.

-Vamos Ed, cuéntame que te sucede. No se lo diré a nadie, ni siquiera a Al.

Edward suspiró una vez más. Sabía que si no le decía la verdad, nunca lo dejaría en paz.

-Verás, no te lo quería decir porque… -Edward pudo sentir su rostro enrojecer, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, escuchó algo.

Ed se llevó un dedo a su boca y señaló con su cabeza un montón de piedras. Winry entendió el mensaje y se levantó. Ambos empezaron a caminar hacía la dirección señalada.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Ling, puedes separarte un poco y dejar de pisar mi pie –oyeron a Alphonse susurrar.

-Lo siento, pero es que no hay mucho espacio aquí. Tengo hambre, tal vez tendría que haberme traído algo para comer.

-¿Quiere que le vaya a buscar algo, joven amo?

-¡Excelente idea, Ran Fan! –exclamó Ling en otro susurró.

-Olvídalo, si comienzas a comer algo, mi hermano lo oirá.

-¿Acaso quieres que me muera de hambre? –dijo con dramatismo Ling.

-Eso sería una buena idea –dijo una voz que no le pertenecía a Al.

Los tres presentes levantaron su cabeza para encontrarse a un muy enojado Ed acompañado de Winry. Se había enfrascado tanto en su conversación que dejaron de prestarle atención al objeto de su interés.

-H… Hola Ed –dijo con nerviosismo Alphonse.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes tres aquí? –Ed estaba molesto, Al podía verlo.

-Oh, vamos, no se enojen. –dijo Ling, también nervioso-. Simplemente queríamos saber si se iban a declarar o algo.

-¿¡Qué si nosotros qué! –gritó Edward con la cara convertida en un tomate. Winry también se ruborizó.

Ed dio un paso hacia delante y, advirtiendo el peligro, Alphonse y Ling se pararon y comenzaron a correr.

-¡Regresen aquí! –Ed iba a correr tras ellos pero Ran Fan lo detuvo.

-¡No te atrevas a hacerle nada al joven amo! –exclamó mientras sacaba un puñal.

-¡Fuera de mi camino! –gritó el alquimista mientras trataba de pasar sin éxito.

Winry suspiró molesta y, sacando su fiel llave, la lanzó hacía los dos que había corrido. El grito de ambos fue prueba de que la llave llegó a su objetivo.

-Idiotas –sólo musitó Winry.

-¡Joven amo! –gritó en horror Ran Fan y fue en su auxilio.

Winry comenzó a caminar hacia el campamento en busca de su cantimplora. Toda esta situación no hizo más darle sed.


	3. 06. Amuleto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #06. Amuleto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** Post-manga. Spoilers a partir del episodio 39 de Brotherhood y del capítulo 73 del manga.

Había algo que llevaba molestando a Winry desde hacía meses y aquello era lo que tenía en frente, o más bien, lo que reflejaba el espejo que tenía frente suyo. Después de haberse hecho su habitual coleta, miró otra vez sus oídos y frunció el ceño. Ya habían pasado seis meses desde los hechos del día Prometido y Ed aún no le había devuelto sus pendientes. No importaba cuanto persiguiera y le preguntara por ellos, el alquimista de alguna u otra forma conseguía zafarse de la situación. Estaba molesta; no porque seguro los hubiese perdido en algún lugar de Briggs o en medio de su pelea contra Padre, sino porque le estaba mintiendo. No soportaba las mentiras, y aquello no era excepción. Con paso decidido, salió del baño y bajó las escaleras. Le sacaría la verdad a Ed esa mañana.

-¡Hola Winry! –la saludó Alphonse en cuanto entró a la cocina. Su abuela y Edward también lo hicieron.

-Hola a todos –devolvió el saludo y se sentó al lado de Ed donde la esperaba una taza de café y unas tostadas.

El desayuno transcurrió de manera tranquila, con Edward y Pinako llamándose enano (aunque éste último ya no lo fuera) en alguna de sus "peleas". En medio de los insultos ya cotidianos, Winry terminó su taza de café y la dejó en la mesa.

-Ed –dijo la rubia interrumpiendo la discusión entre el alquimista y su abuela. El susodicho la miró.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Dónde están mis pendientes? Quiero que me lo devuelvas. –El rubio se le quedó mirando unos momentos más hasta que reaccionó y la desvió, fijándola en frente suyo.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora? ¿Que no ves que estoy desayunando? –Agarró su taza que aún tenía café y la tomó-. Después hablamos de eso si quieres.

Winry frunció nuevamente su ceño. Siempre eran las mismas excusas, que estaba comiendo, leyendo, trabajando… De esa forma el rubio lograba zafarse todas las veces de la misma situación. Sabía que además más tarde no podría porque tenía trabajo y Edward se escaparía de la casa para evadir el tema. No, esta vez no sería así.

-Puedes comer mientras me lo dices, ¿no? Recién estabas hablando con la abuela de lo más bien. –Edward abrió la boca, pero ella lo calló antes que pudiese dar otra excusa-. Quiero mis pendientes Ed, ¿dónde están?

Del otro lado de la mesa, tanto Alphonse como Pinako miraban el espectáculo callados, sin intervenir. Unos minutos de incomodo silencio pasaron y ambos se levantaron al terminar su desayuno, dejando sus tazas en la pileta de los platos. Edward pudo ver como su hermano le hacía un gesto de ánimo antes de salir de la cocina junto con la abuela. Winry permaneció aún mirándolo fijamente hasta que decidió hablar una vez más al ver como el nerviosismo del rubio se hacía más notorio.

-Ed, no pasa nada si me los perdiste, sólo quiero que me lo digas. –El aludido no le dijo nada, parecía estar debatiéndose-. Ed… -el tono de voz de la mecánica parecía uno cansado.

-No los perdí –dijo de pronto el alquimista, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Huh? –salió de su boca confundida-. ¿Dónde están entonces? ¿Por qué no me los diste?

-Es que… -Winry se acercó un poco para poder oír mejor su murmuro. Edward mientras tanto miraba su taza mientras un leve rubor de vergüenza aparecía en sus mejillas-. No te los quería dar porque me dan suerte.

-¿Eh?

-Es eso. ¿Contenta ahora? –El rubio tomó el resto de café con brusquedad. La mecánica mientras tanto se le quedó mirando atónita, no pudiendo creer lo que había escuchado. Varios minutos después, como si hubiese procesado todo, empezó a reírse. Edward bufó. –Sabía que te ibas reír como Al, por eso no quería decírtelo.

-¿Qué? ¿Al ya sabía de esto? –El alquimista asintió.

-Supongo que los querrás de vuelta ahora, ¿no?

-Pero no entiendo –dijo Winry, como si no hubiese oído lo que había dicho hacía unos momentos atrás su amigo-. ¿Cómo es eso que te dan suerte? –Edward tardó unos momentos en contestarle.

-Desde que me los diste he logrado escapar de situaciones mortales. Las peleas que tuve con Kimblee, Pride y Padre fueron muy peligrosas y en dos de ellas estuve a punto de morir, pero al final terminé sobreviviendo en todas. Y desde que llegué aquí también he tenido suerte con algunas cosas, y bien… -el rubio comenzó a balbucear, su vista todavía evadiendo la de su mecánica. Ella en cambio tuvo que tratar de reprimir unas risas. El nerviosismo de Edward le parecía demasiado adorable.

-Está bien, está bien. Te lo puedes quedar. –Edward se calló de la sorpresa.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –Ella asintió.

-Vaya… gracias Winry. –El nerviosismo que tenía había desaparecido y ahora estaba mirando a su amiga. Sonrió aliviado, pero su calma sólo duró unos segundos al ver la sonrisa de la rubia-. ¿Winry? ¿Q-Qué pasa? –Había algo en esa sonrisa que no le gustaba para nada.

-Estaba pensando cuántos agujeros tendría que hacerte en la oreja. Creo que serían tres en cada una, ¿no?

-¿¡Qué! ¡Estás loca! ¿¡Por qué me haría eso!

-¡Porque tienes mis pendientes! ¿Qué tal si algún día los pierdes por error? Con lo bruto que eres no me sorprendería. Es mejor que los lleves puestos. Además, ¡te verías bien con ellos!

-¡Olvídalo! ¡No pienso agujerearme las orejas! ¡No sólo eres una friki del automail, sino también de los orificios!

-¿¡Qué dijiste, friki de la alquimia!

Fuera de la casa, tanto Alphonse como Pinako pudieron escuchar la llave de Winry golpeando la cabeza de Edward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Al fin escribí algo! Hacía bastante que no lo hacía, creo que la última vez que lo hice fue en enero.
> 
> Comentarios, críticas... todo será bien recibido.


	4. 24. Fotografía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #24. Fotografía: Winry recibe un regalo muy especial de Ed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** Ninguna. Es post-manga, pero sin spoilers.

Winry terminó de enroscar un tornillo y sonrió satisfecha, contemplando el nuevo brazo de automail que había construido. Ahora que lo había terminado pronto su abuela y ella se lo podrían trasplantar a su nuevo cliente dentro de unos días.

Contenta de terminar con su trabajo estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y, a continuación, se levantó para dirigirse al baño y poder lavarse las manos. No obstante, antes de que pudiese llegar a su destino el sonido del timbre la interrumpió.

-Winry, ¿podrías ir a atender? Estoy ocupada con la comida –gritó Pinako desde la cocina.

-¡Voy! –exclamó la rubia y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada. Abriéndola se encontró con uno de los carteros del pueblo.

-¡Buen día señorita Rockbell! –exclamó el hombre-. Tiene correspondencia. –A continuación le entregó una carta. La susodicha la recibió con una sonrisa, sospechando de quien podría ser.

-Gracias. Tengo que firmar algo, ¿no? –El hombre asintió y momentos después sacó una libreta para que lo hiciera. Luego de haberle firmado el hombre se dio vuelta.

-¡Muy bien chicos, traigan lo otro! –Como si recién se diese cuenta que había un camión refrigerante estacionado, la mecánica vio anonadada como cuatro hombres bajaban de la parte de atrás del vehículo con un tiburón.

Aún con la boca abierta les abrió el paso para que lo llevaran a la cocina de su casa. Pinako, quien se encontraba cortando unos vegetales, se detuvo al verlos entrar. Sin pensarlo los cuatro muchachos dejaron el pez gigante encima de la mesa y, saludándolas con un gesto de las manos, se marcharon, cerrando por ellas la puerta de su casa.

Winry aún no lograba salir de su estado de anonadamiento. Pinako también parecía estar igual que ella. Era la primera vez que las dos veían un tiburón, ni siquiera Pinako en toda su vida había visto uno de verdad. Lo más cercano que habían llegado a verlos era en los libros.

-Winry, ¿quién te mandó esto? –preguntó Pinako varios minutos después, reaccionando.

-No sé, simplemente llegó con el correo.

-¿No vino con ninguna carta? –preguntó nuevamente, esta vez con un tono de incredulidad en su voz. Reaccionando, Winry se dio cuenta que tenía todavía la carta que le había entregado antes el cartero. Con curiosidad la abrió y se encontró con una letra que ya conocía bastante bien.

_Winry:_

_¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo están las cosas allá?_

_Yo todavía sigo recorriendo Creta y llegue a un pueblo pesquero. Vi por primera vez el mar, ¡es increíble! Un día tú y Al deberían venir también, les encantará._

_Me hice amigos de unos pesqueros y me invitaron pescar con ellos en el océano. Al final terminé pescando un tiburón. ¡Ja! Deberías haber visto sus caras de incredulidad cuando lo hice._

_Como fui yo quien lo pescó me permitieron hacer lo que quisiera con él así que te lo mandé de regalo. Los costos de envío y refrigeración fueron bastantes así que espero que llegue en buen estado para Resembool._

_Mándale saludos a la abuela._

_Ed_

Ambas terminaron de leer la carta, con la compostura respuesta. Por alguna razón, el hecho de que Ed les haya mandado un tiburón que atrapó no se les hacía tan extraño. Sintiendo que el sobre aún tenía algo más, Winry sacó de él una fotografía. En ella se veía a un Ed sonriente apoyando su mano en el tiburón, que estaba colgando de un ancla. Alrededor suyo se encontraban varios hombres, una mujer, un par de niños y un perro.

Winry negó con su cabeza sonriendo. A veces Ed podía llegar a ser demasiado dulce y lindo. Yendo al aparador de la sala de estar, puso la foto junto a otras que tenía de los viajes de Ed. Tendría que encontrar un nuevo lugar para ponerlas porque tenía la impresión que pronto no tendría más lugar en aquella pared.

En el fondo pudo escuchar a su abuela cortando el tiburón, cambiando el menú de su almuerzo. Viendo el tamaño de la presa, tendrían el tiburón para bastantes días. Tal vez podrían invitar a sus vecinos para la comida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me inspiré en el nuevo calendario de FMA para escribir, en especial por el scan de diciembre: http://i3.photobucket.com/albums/y96/skydark/2011%20Calendar/December.jpg Pueden ver el resto de los scans en este LiveJournal: http://sky-dark.livejournal.com/814849.html
> 
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Comentarios, críticas... todos será bien recibido.


	5. 13. Felicidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #13. Felicidad: Desde hace varios días Winry actúa de forma muy extraña y Ed está decidido a llegar al fondo de ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** Post-manga, pero sin spoilers.

Desde hacía varios días Edward había comenzado a notar que Winry estaba actuando de forma extraña. La notaba muy nerviosa y abstraída, hasta el punto de estar desentendida con su trabajo. Siempre que conseguían estar un rato a solas ella intentaba hablarle, diciéndole que tenía algo que decirle, pero cuando él le preguntaba qué era, a continuación seguía un silencio que terminaba siendo interrumpido por una tercera fuerza: Alphonse o Pinako entrando de improvisto, una llamada telefónica, un nuevo cliente que llegaba de forma inesperada y la lista seguía y seguía, a veces Ed se preguntaba si no sería ya una jugada del destino aquellas interrupciones.

Cuando un día llegó por correo un catálogo con los nuevos modelos de automail y ella no mostró emoción alguna al recibirlo, Edward tuvo suficiente y, tomándola de la mano por sorpresa, se la llevó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave y corriendo la cortina para cubrir las ventanas. No quería más interrupciones. Soltándole la mano la miró a la cara.

-¿Me vas a decir que pasa? Estás actuando muy extraña desde que comenzó la semana.

-Yo… -empezó a decir la mecánica titubeando-, he estado pensando.

-¿Pensando? –El ex alquimista levantó sus cejas en confusión. De pronto una ola de miedo entró en él. ¿Acaso estaba pensando en terminar su relación? Recordando todo su comportamiento en los últimos días tendría sentido aquello. La rubia dándose cuenta de lo que pensaba su esposo agregó rápidamente.

-No quiero terminar contigo, es otra cosa. –Ed dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

-Entonces, ¿qué es?

-Yo… -repitió otra vez. Cerrando sus ojos por unos momentos asintió con la cabeza para sí misma, como si se hubiese decidido en algo, y los volvió a abrir de nuevo, esta vez con una mirada determinada. Con su mano señaló la cama. Ed, entendiendo su gesto, se sentó. Seguidamente Winry se puso a su lado y tomó su mano-. Ed, est-

El sonido del teléfono los volvió a interrumpir nuevamente. Winry se iba a levantar para ir a atenderlo, pero un tirón de su mano hizo se quedara en su lugar.

-Déjalo. Si es algo importante volverán a llamar más tarde. –Asintiendo con su cabeza, ella sonrió.

-Tienes razón, además esto también es importante. –Devolviéndole la sonrisa, la instó a seguir. Ni siquiera el sonido del timbre que hubo unos minutos después consiguió que ambos se moviesen de su lugar (y confirmando las sospechas de Ed que había alguien o algo que quería interrumpirlos cada vez que tenían esta conversación)-. Ed, estoy embarazada.

Por unos momentos el alquimista se quedó quieto, como si se hubiese quedado congelado en el tiempo. Ya cuando reaccionó y logró juntar las palabras necesarias abrió la boca.

-¿Emb… Emba… ra… zad… a? –tartamudeó. La rubia asintió. De repente él la abrazó y acto seguido llevó su mano a la panza de ella, una sonrisa de felicidad absoluta adornando su rostro. Ella, después de corresponder el abrazo, tocó la mano de su esposo con la suya para corresponder el acto.

Se quedaron varios minutos en aquella posición, siendo ignorantes de cualquier ruido que proviniera fuera de su casa o, mejor dicho, fuera de su habitación. Ya nada más importaba.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? –preguntó Edward, rompiendo el silencio, pero no moviéndose de su posición.

-Desde que empezó esta semana. Quería decírtelo antes, pero al principio no sabía como hacerlo y cuando después me decidía algo pasaba y no podía –contestó, haciendo alusión a todas las interrupciones que tuvieron antes.

-¿Alguien ya lo sabe aparte de mí? –La rubia negó con su cabeza.

-No, quería que fueses el primero en saberlo.

Moviendo su mano del lugar, Edward acercó su cabeza a la panza y apoyó su oído. Si alguien en esos momentos entraba y le preguntaba como se sentía, él le hubiese respondido sin dudar que era el hombre más feliz del mundo y que le esperaba un futuro de pura felicidad. Ya comenzaba a soñar en ver nacer a su hijo o hija.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-¡Edward Elric, regresa aquí en estos momentos! –Esquivando la llave, el susodicho cerró de un portazo la puerta de la cocina y se sentó en una de las sillas.

-¿Otra pelea? –preguntó Alphonse, que estaba preparando el almuerzo. El rubio asintió.

-Sólo le dije que sería mejor que se comprase ropa nueva porque la que tiene le está quedando muy ajustada ¡y ella en cambio se enojó porque creyó que la estaba llamando gorda! ¡Nunca quise decirle eso! Malditos cambios de humor. Desde que se embarazó está peor que nunca.

El alquimista dejó salir una pequeña risa. Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que Winry había anunciado su embarazo y desde ese entonces este tipo de situaciones se ocurrían todo el tiempo. La panza de la mecánica cada vez se hacía más grande y con ello traía más antojos y cambios explosivos de humor. A pesar de que su hermano siempre se enojara, Alphonse sabía que de todas formas no cambiaría para nada su situación. En aquellos meses hubo muchas peleas entre ellos, pero también hubo momentos muy felices. Todavía podía recordar como si hubiese sido el día anterior cuando Ed apoyó su oído en la panza de Winry como todas las mañanas y escuchó a su hijo patear. Durante ese día y el resto de la semana no paró de hablar sobre eso, hasta el punto de llamar al cuartel del Este para contárselo a Mustang, quien, a pesar sentirse contento de la noticia y felicitarlo, se terminó exasperando después de oír lo mismo por horas y días. Más tarde se enteró que tuvo algunos problemas por usar la línea militar para uso personal por tanto tiempo. El General se mostraba molesto cada vez que recibía una llamada de su ex subordinado, pero en el fondo sabía que se sentía feliz porque su actitud le recordaba a la de Hughes.

-¿Y ya saben como van a nombrarlo?

-Aún no. Había pensado en Amedeo, Andelin o Erasmo, pero ella dice que esos nombres son muy feos y anticuados. ¿Puedes creerlo?

El alquimista dejó salir otra risa. Su hermano no tenía remedio, no importara cuanto tiempo pasase, sus gustos siempre seguirían siendo los mismos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alphonse y Pinako se encontraban en el pasillo de la casa, al lado de la habitación de Ed y Winry, esperando mientras oían los gritos de ella. Adentro se encontraban la ya mencionada rubia con su esposo, el médico del pueblo y dos enfermeras de ahí atendiendo el parto.

Mientras el personal médico se encargaba de hacer su tarea, Ed lo único que hacía era estar al lado de Winry y tomar su mano. Se sentía impotente, no poder hacer nada para ayudar a la mujer que amaba, pero sabía mejor que nadie que no era un experto en medicina y no podía hacer nada más que no estuviera haciendo el médico. Lo único que el hombre le había dicho era que lo mejor que podía hacer era estar a su lado y apoyarla.

Después de un tiempo, que a él le había parecido eterno, los gritos terminaron y fueron sustituidos por un llanto. Después de haber cortado el cordón umbilical y haber limpiado el bebé, el médico se lo pasó a Ed con cuidado, que lo recibió con los brazos temblando de la emoción. Winry, aún débil, alargó su mano para tocar la cara de su hijo.

Viendo la escena, el médico miró a las dos enfermeras y asintieron entre sí. Sigilosamente los tres dejaron la habitación para dejar a la pareja a solas con su hijo por unos momentos.

Edward mientras tanto no daba cabida su felicidad. Lágrimas de alegría corrían por su rostro. A Winry le estaba sucediendo lo mismo. Nunca antes los dos se habían sentido tan felices en sus vidas. Sabían que les esperaba muchos más tiempos difíciles que los que tuvieron meses atrás con el embarazo, pero su hijo lo valía. A fin de cuentas, la recompensa era mucho mayor que el precio. Una vez más su nueva regla de intercambio volvía a probarse correcta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic lo había escrito para el Amigo Invisible de LiveJournal; la persona que me había tocado había sido **_Ada-san_** , que me pidió, entre otras cosas, un Ed/Winry. El título original que le había puesto a este one-shot había sido _"Momentos de felicidad"_ , pero después decidí publicarlo dentro de esta tabla bajo el prompt _"felicidad"_. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Comentarios, críticas... todo será bien recibido.


	6. 12. Tiempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #12. Tiempo: Winry había dicho que siempre lo esperaría, pero sabía que algún día se cansaría y entonces, ¿qué haría? Edward/Winry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** Spoilers del último capítulo/episodio del manga/Brotherhood.

Edward salió del tren y puso un pie en la estación. Respiro profundamente y formó una sonrisa larga. Después de muchos meses, por fin había regresado a Resembool. Su viaje por el Este había sido increíble e incluso había descubierto cosas valiosas para su investigación alquímica (aunque ya no pudiera utilizarla, eso no quería decir que su pasión por ella se había ido); sin contar de la maravillosa (y no tan maravillosa, cabía añadir) gente que había conocido. Tenía pensado parar por unos días aquí, en Resembool, y volver a salir. Aún quedaban tantas cosas por descubrir…

Saludando a la gente de la estación mientras salía, Ed comenzó a dirigirse a su casa. Aunque les había avisado a Winry y a la abuela de que iría, había llegado al final antes de lo que les dijo así que esperaba darles una buena sorpresa (bueno, no sería la primera vez que llegase sin avisar, pensó mientras recordaba todas las veces que rompió su automail años atrás).

—¡Ed! —escuchó como lo llamaban, ya estando cerca de su casa. El susodicho lo reconoció, era Derek, un ex-compañero suyo de la primaria. Ahora era un granjero.

—¡Derek! —lo llamó él a modo de respuesta y lo saludó con su mano en un gesto mientras se mientras se acercaba.

—¿Cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no te veía. ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje en el Este? —Ed rió y empezó a contarle varias cosas que conoció, como la comida exótica de cada país que visitó, la costa, la gente que conoció… No le sorprendió mucho que él supiese de su viaje, ya sea por Winry o no, las noticias en un pueblo rural como Resembool volaban. Ni siquiera fueron capaces de esconder que habían intentado revivir a su madre y que Al perdió su cuerpo, junto con su pierna izquierda y brazo derecho así como tampoco fue ningún secreto que Al recuperó su cuerpo y él su brazo. Afortunadamente nadie llegó a delatar su crimen.

—¿Entonces ya volviste aquí para quedarte? —inquirió el granjero, después de escuchar atentamente todo lo que le contó su amigo.

—No, sólo me quedaré por dos semanas. Después pienso volver a irme.

—¿Es así? ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas hacer esperar a Winry entonces? —Ed lo miró con una cara confundida, no entendiendo lo que quería decir. Él se dio se cuenta y añadió—, quiero decir, tú le propusiste matrimonio, ¿no? Muchos nos estamos preguntando cuando será.

—¿¡Ma-matrimonio! —chilló Ed con el rostro completamente rojo—. ¡Sólo me confesé! ¿¡De dónde sacaron eso!

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? La señora de la estación contó que te escuchó gritarle a Winry antes de marcharte que te casaras con ella. ¿No dijiste algo como _: "te daré la mitad de mi vida, así que tú dame tu otra mitad"_? —Terminó de decir con su voz imitando a la de Ed. Ed se sonrojó aún más.

—Sólo fue una confesión —murmuró avergonzado—. ¿Y cómo es que te sabes textualmente lo que dije? —Ante la pregunta el muchacho se encogió de hombros.

—Lo creas o no, tu proposición, bueno, confesión —se corrigió en cuanto vio la cara que hizo su amigo—, llegó a ser muy popular. Varias chicas se asombraron ante tu originalidad e incluso criticaron a sus novios o esposos por no ser muy ingeniosos cuando les propusieron matrimonio.

Ed llevó la palma de su mano izquierda a la cara. Genial. Lo que menos quería era ganarse enemigos en su pueblo natal. Ya podía imaginarse lo molestos que estarían esos chicos con él. Derek rió, sintiendo un poco de pena por él.

—Bueno, volviendo el tema de Winry, ¿cuándo piensas sentar cabeza con ella?

—No sé… La verdad es que nunca pensé en eso —dijo Ed mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Mira que si no te apuras alguien te la robará. A pesar de ya no estar en Rushvalley, muchos clientes suyos de allí suelen venir aquí para que les haga mantenimiento y escuché que varios ya la invitaron a salir. —Ed frunció el ceño ante esto.

—Bah, Winry no está interesada en ellos. Confío en ella.

—Ya lo sé, ella no es ese tipo de persona. A lo que voy es que si no te apuras algún día se cansará de esperarte, es todo.

Ed no le respondió nada y ambos cambiaron el tema de conversión, con Derek contándole las últimas novedades del pueblo. Poco después los dos se despidieron y siguieron su camino, cada uno por su lado.

En cuanto se acercó a la casa, Ed oyó a Den ladrar y fue corriendo a recibirlo. Le acarició la cabeza.

—Hola Den, ¿cómo estás?

—¿Cómo estás tú? Veo que viniste antes —una voz dijo a unos metros adelante suyo. Ed sonrió al ver a Pinako.

—¡Abuela! —Se acercó para saludarla—. Quise darles una sorpresa. ¿Dónde está Winry?

—Está con un cliente suyo. ¿Por qué no pasas y dejas tus cosas? Seguro que se alegrará de verte.

Ed asintió y entró a la casa. Dejando la valija cerca de la entrada y quitándose el abrigo, que lo dejó en el respaldo de una silla, se dirigió sigilosamente al taller. No tenía pensado interrumpirla mucho, pero quería al menos saludarla. A pesar de que la llamaba diariamente por teléfono, no era lo mismo hablar a distancia que tenerla en persona. Cuando llegó, vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta y se acercó un poco, pero detuvo sus pasos en cuanto escuchó que estaban hablando.

—Gracias por reparar siempre mi brazo, Winry —dijo un muchacho que sería de su edad mientras movía su brazo izquierdo de automail, probándolo.

—De nada. Asegúrate de cuidarlo y aceitarlo siempre. Sería muy problemático se si estropeara de nuevo y tuvieras que hacer otro viaje para aquí —le respondió ella mientras acomodaba sus herramientas. El joven rió un poco.

—Bueno, si se me estropea de nuevo, tú siempre estarás aquí para repararlo, ¿no? —Ed frunció el ceño, había algo que no le gustaba en toda la conversación.

—Es cierto, pero ¿no se te sería más cómodo dejar que el señor Garfiel te lo arregle? Te quedaría más cerca. —Al muchacho le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

—Sí, pero cuando lo hago siempre coquetea conmigo. —Winry rió—. Y aunque no fuese Garfiel sería lo mismo. —Sus mejillas empezaron a tener un tono carmín. Winry dejó de reír y puso un semblante más serio. Ed siguió oyendo atentamente—. La razón por la que vengo siempre aquí es para verte, estar contigo me hace muy feliz. M-me gu-gust-as —terminó por decir el joven, ya completamente colorado.

—Isaac... —dijo Winry con una expresión gentil en su rostro—. Lo siento, pero yo… ya amo a otra persona.

Issac bajó la cabeza y suspiró.

—Entonces es cierto lo que decían. —La mecánica asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero, ¿dónde está? Siempre que vengo a verte nunca lo veo.

—Está viajando por el Este. Siempre me manda cartas y me llama por teléfono todos los días así que no me siento muy sola.

—Pero lo haces igual —le dijo él terminante—. Si fueras mi novia nunca te dejaría sola.

—Es cierto que lo hago. Todos los días me gustaría abrazarlo y besarlo, y pasar todo el tiempo juntos, pero también entiendo la situación. Estoy segura que llegará el día en que querrá quedarse aquí así que no me molesta esperarlo. Además estoy segura que también se siente solo.

—Nada hará que cambies de opinión, ¿huh? —Winry negó con la cabeza. Isaac se levantó—. Lo entiendo, gracias por escucharme. Será mejor que me vaya o perderé el tren. Espero que a pesar de esto puedas seguir reparando mi automail.

—Claro que sí, siempre serás mi cliente. Adiós.

Ed se alejó de la puerta y se escondió para dejar salir a Isaac, que caminaba con pesadumbre y la cabeza baja. Las palabras de Derek retumbaron en su cabeza, _"Ya lo sé, ella no es ese tipo de persona. A lo que voy es que si no te apuras algún día se cansará de esperarte, es todo_." Winry había dicho que siempre lo esperaría, pero sabía que algún día se cansaría y entonces, ¿qué haría? Además, por más que diga que no se siente muy sola, sí lo estaba (como lo hizo notar ese chico). Con paso decidido se acercó a la puerta abierta y la tocó para hacer notar su presencia. Winry, que estaba de espaldas terminando de acomodar sus herramientas, se giró.

—¡Ed! —exclamó ella con alegría y dejó sus herramientas sin guardar en la mesa. Con rapidez corrió a abrazarlo—. Creí que vendrías en dos días.

—Quise darte una sorpresa —simplemente dijo. A continuación puso sus manos en los hombros de ella.

—¿Ed? —inquirió ella al ver su rostro serio.

—Sé que esto es muy repentino, pero… —la cara de Ed ya empezaba a sonrojarse—. ¿Qui-eres ca-casarte conmi-go?

Winry abrió los ojos como platos, completamente atónita.

—¿Y? ¿Qué dices? —preguntó Ed en un tono nervioso. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había tenido tantos nervios. Trataba de ocultarlo, pero sus manos, que seguían en los hombros de su novia, lo delataban temblando.

Estuvieron varios minutos así hasta que finalmente Winry sacó las manos de sus hombros y las tomó.

—Acepto —respondió con una sonrisa. Ed no daba crédito a sus oídos.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Winry asintió. Ed la envolvió en un abrazo. Luego de permanecer varios minutos abrazados, ambos se volvieron a separar.

—No me digas que a esto te referías por sorpresa porque si es así, lo hiciste y mucho. —Ed rió un poco avergonzado, aliviado de haber oído su respuesta.

—La verdad no, esto es algo que pensé mientras escuchaba tu conversación con ese chico —admitió el rubio—. Pero sentí que era lo correcto, no sé como explicarlo. Sentí que no tendría otra oportunidad la próxima vez que te viera.

Winry negó con su cabeza, tratando de mostrarse molesta, pero no pudiendo. La sonrisa seguía adornando su rostro.

—Sabes que acabas de tomar una decisión importante, ¿no? —Ed se encogió de hombros.

—Por supuesto que lo sé.

Ambos se echaron a reír. Ya saldrían y se lo anunciarían a su abuela, pero por ahora ellos querían seguir solos en el taller y vivir el momento para recordarlo y apreciarlo para toda su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edwin ~ Hacía tiempo que no escribía algo de ellos. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Comentarios, críticas... todo será bien recibido.


End file.
